Fire & Ice
by JaspersMistress
Summary: He called upon them, name by name, the forgotten brothern, the Asmodeus. Bringing to life the saints, the fallen. He opened the door to all infernal pestiferous.
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Fire & Ice Summary.

"_I'll guess we'll see if it's true or not_" Anne said, a little freaked out by Verrine obsession with ancient religion.

"_Well if it's true about the __**blood suckers**_, _then why not the Asmodeus ?_" Verrine questioned.

"_**Your taking this a little to far Bro**_" Thomas chuckled, "_you need to get a new hobby_"

"_I'm leaving on Friday if any of you change your mind_, _look out Rome..I'm coming home_" chugging back his sixth coffee of the night, Verrine left his two roommates and sister for the rest of the night.

Hiding himself in his latest book that smelt like mothballs and mold, he highlighted a passage that caught his attention, then looked at the map. Circling his destination, thought unmarked for years and never seen or spoken about, he bit down on his bottom lip as his imagination stole the better of himself. The next few day he mapped out where he would be, how he would get in and what he would do. Over looking the underground map of the Vatican City, he precisely marked out his movements and wrote down the tour times. Looking at the time and waiting for a taxi, he checked his cell to see if anyone had called. Turning off his cell as he climbed into the cab, his thoughts where of what he might find. Was it fact or fiction? Either way his new lust for the truth drove him to the once place he could find the answers.

Waiting in line surrounded by the naive and the depraved, Verrine snubbed a woman who asked him for money and pushed himself to the front of the line.

"_Come on already_" he huffed and checked his watch. Startled by the loud cries that echoed out, he shook his head as he was pushed through the corridors.

"_Finally_" he smiled as he passed a guard and fallowed the group like a zombie.

Uninterested to what the tour guide has to say as he kept looking for the markings on the walls as the tour carried on, he began to think this was just another hoax as the two tour came to an end.

"_Your kidding me, right?_" He hissed, then came to a standstill seeing the painting covering the door by the entrance.

"_I should have known that_" he smiled the angel right in the eye. Then looked to his left, then right as he backed away from the group slowly.

"_Sir, umm_** sir**" a guard came at him as passerby blended him in with the group. With a blink of an eye he slipped between the walls and stumbled to fall on his ass.

"_Fuck_" he chuckled breathing heavily and looked down the dark hall.

Picking himself up off the floor and took the meglight out of his bag, he looked for the concert angel that would lead him to his wonderment. Fallowing the dusty path as the hallways grew smaller and darker, he continued to wind and tunnel further down. Sweating and deprived of oxygen, he tripped over his own feet sending his meglight rolling into the centre of the circled room. He covered his mouth looking at the face that seemed to be snarling back at him. He rubbed his eyes before crawling to his feet and crept into the room. Looking at their faces over 6,000 years old as they slept in the depths of hell un-awaken and unaware of the world above them. His curious mind touching everyone of them, each one captured in a porcelain tome. He took out his lighter and lit each candle as he circled the stone room.

"_Un-fuckng believable_" he whispered, his breath now chilled to ice. He sat himself in the middle of the room and stared at their faces as if they were old friends. He pulled out his book and reread about everyone of the men that were layed to rest. Falling upon the encrypted text that caught his eye earlier. He stood to his feet as he read out loud from the book. Turning back the clock of time and awoke the un-dead, calling upon them, name by name they breathed in the dust of their own death and inhaled the scent of which they craved.

"**Gaap, Leonard, Samael, Xaphan**" he chanted their songs, calling them to his wonderment.

Resurrecting hell's angels, his sinister smile beaming with pride, Verrine called upon the ancient brothers.

"_**Come to me**_" he ordered dropping the book, his hands rising above his head as the walls around him started to crumble. The songs of voices echoing off the golden walls hitting him in vibrations, enthralling his senses as he watched each of them descend from their slumber.

"**Come to me**" he ordered as black ash fell around him and the floor under his feet gave way to his screams, bounding himself to his own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Jasper looked into the pit where the earths walls once met. Taming his own emotions as he found his last words, the faint scent of musk caused him to growl alarming his family.

"_They're back_" Rosalie whispered as she tried to look for them.

Dancing from tree to tree, object to object leaving a black haze behind them. Anything they touched death instantly fallowed.

"**BELLA GET YOU AND RENESMEE OUT OF HERE**" Carlisle ordered as he took his Esme's hand, the pounding of wind hit his back, pushing him to the ground. He didn't know wether t fight or flea.

Jasper stepped back as his eyes caught the angelic face. Stumbling backwards and falling into a disintegrating tree that spit flames. He suddenly felt weightless as her arms held him high above the ground.

Reacting to soon and on pure instinct, he sent his piercing pain thought her arm that let him go to free fall to the earth. He grabbed at his chest as his veins burst to flame, bittersweet and corrosive. He caught himself to land safely and watched her fall.

"_**EVANGELEE**_" one of them shouted as she landed. Swooping down and cradling her in his arms, Jasper watched as she transformed.

"**Oh **_my_..." Esme whispered as the family gasped looking on .

"_I'm sorry_...' Jasper covered his mouth, then once again was lifted from the ground.

"_Hurry Micah you only have minutes_" the woman hurried him as she picked up what was left behind of her sister.

"_What are you_?" Innocently asking, Renesmee ran her hand over his down.

A man knelt down and whispered in her ear before scooping her up.

"_You three are faster then the rest, fallow me_" He talked at Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"_Really_?' Bella asked the other woman who looked her over.

"_I thought the same thing when I heard about you_" she chuckled. "_This might sting a little, tell me if you are in any discomfort_"

Bella inhaled sharply as her feet left the ground. Cocooned like a child, wrapped in warmth, she squinted as the wind dried out her eyes.

To believable for words, and speechless. Set back on her feet and looked at the woman, she smiled and reached out to touch her face.

Flinching as her icy hand brushed her cheek, she could feel her soul pouring through her.

"_You all should be safe here_" her voice like a song, Bella couldn't take her eyes off of creature.

"**How**?" Asking confused and demanding, Rosalie came through the corridors wanting answers.

"**Ya, it's a little unreal**, _where are we?" _

"_Heaven_" Renesmee answered her uncle Emmett's question with a sigh.

"_No, sweety_" the woman smiled at the young girl.

"**But you're a**..."

"_No honey_, **were are not that kind**" the boy came and stood next to the young girl.

"_I am Sophia, this is my mate Micah, and you all_..."

"**Where's my son**, _is he fine_?" Carlisle asked in a stern voice, uncaring at the moment of who these things where.

"_Yes_.."

"**But you're an..**." Blurting out seeing that they were, Renesmee didn't understand the deference.

"_Nessie_" Esme hissed at her granddaughter, cutting her off before she could speak the word. Somehow she knew that they were not of what they looked.

"_Can I get you all to fallow me, I know you are all in need of answers_, **but we also need to eat**" Sophia politely asked as she started to change.

"_My son_" Esme asked taking hold of the mans arms making him jump at her touch.

"_He is fine, we just want to make sure he hasn't harmed himself_"

"**Jasper hurt**, _that's funny_" throwing his laugh, Sophia turned to Emmett causing his laughter to come to a stop.

"_How is the girl_?" Bella asked quietly.

Micah hung his head and continued to walk the family into the castle.

"**She's not dead is she**?' Carlisle stopped Micah from walk ahead and looked him in the eye.

"**Please**, _let us not do this right now_" Sophia insisted and pushed the family further down the hall.

"_You all should be safe here till we end this. Till then you can all this home, make yourselves comfortable_"

"_What do you mean_, **we don't exactly know what's going on**" A little miffed and hungry, Rosalie snapped at the man.

"_I'll explain later_, _please find yourselves a room_, _we'll talk later"_ Micah eased Rosalie's temper with his look, then let the family be.

***********

Jasper could hear her struggling breaths from the next room. Wheezing for air as her time ticked away, he slid himself from the bed still feeling the burn in his heart.

"**Hello**" his voice bounced off the walls and hit him back.

Walking out of the room and into the hall, he could smell her. Sweet and desirable, he fallowed her scent that led him to the last room down the hall.

"_Hello_" he knocked before pushing the door open. Hearing her struggle to breath, he walked in uninvited and looked at her laying unmoved and lifeless.

"_No_" he whispered as he crept towards her. Watching her chest rise then slowly fall, he let his finger tips trace over her arm to her hand startling her to breath erratically.

"_**Shhh**_" a voice coming from behind him make him jump a few feet. "_**Let her sleep**_"

"_Is she_..."

"_I would not worry now, how are you feeling_?"

Jasper watched the shrunken man toddle around the room, then climbed onto a chair.

"_What_..." His voice cracked as the burn still lingered. "_Are...they_"

"_**They are the fallen**_" the little man spoke quietly.

"_The fallen?"_ Jasper approach the sleeping girl and watched the little man check her over.

Turning to Jasper and looked at him thought his tiny glasses, he smirked a evil little smile.

"_They are not just fable creatures, like you they have a reason_" he chuckled as he expanded her volare.

"_**Is she going to.."**_

"_See everyone has a guardian_, **even you**,_** but you my son.**_.." Pursing his lips as he looked over her wound, then turned to Jasper -forcing his mouth open and sighed slapping his jaw closed.

Jasper rubbed his jaw and oddly looked at the man.

"_**You injured yours**_"


End file.
